


The Grand Tour

by ConvenientAlias



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Honeymoon, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: Despite Nomi and Amanita’s protests, Kala and Rajan insist that they accept an all-expenses-paid honeymoon. They decide to visit all of their cluster-mates' homes, at least briefly.





	The Grand Tour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caracalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/gifts).



Despite Nomi and Amanita’s protests, Kala and Rajan insist that they accept a honeymoon, paid for by the Rasal bank account. A lavish honeymoon, too—it seems that with Kala and Rajan and Wolfgang having sorted all their issues out and gotten together, they’re in the mood to pamper their friends and significant others.

“Anywhere you want,” Rajan says. “Nothing is too good for my wife.”

Amanita and Nomi look at each other. “Um,” Amanita says, “We aren’t actually taking Kala with us… are we?” She looks at Nomi. Not that she doesn’t love Kala, but.

“Well, you all go everywhere together, don’t you? In a way.”

Nomi shrugs. “Well, that’s one way of looking at it.”

“So, you are an extension of my wife, and you must be treated well. Anywhere you want.”

Their ultimate decision, weighed on by every single member of the cluster and a number of others, is a bit cliché. Nomi’s already seen all the Cluster members’ homes; no real need to travel there in person. But she wants to share them all with Amanita, and besides, what’s travel without family?

* * *

They start in Germany because it’s the closest. Rajan and Kala have decided to tag along; obviously Wolfgang is in his home element. He’s not exactly thrilled to show them Berlin. Privately, he tells Nomi he doesn’t exactly consider it to be a happy city. But… Felix owns a club and it _is_ his home, after all, so he welcomes them all in and begs them to forgive his terrible, tiny, dirty apartment.

Rajan shakes his head at the sight. “Wolfgang, I don’t mean to intrude on your lifestyle, obviously…” He’s sensitive about these things still; their relationship is in early stages.

Before he can offer to pay for some high-class suite, Wolfgang clarifies. “I can afford better. I’ve just never gotten around to it.” He shrugs. “Well. I don’t know how long I’ll be staying in Berlin anyways.”

The apartment has a bed, and it has a futon, and that’s it. Rajan and Kala both squeeze onto the bed with Wolfgang, making the springs creak ominously, and Nomi and Amanita curl up on the futon. The first night.

The second night they’ve been out dancing and they’re a little bit drunk, and somehow Rajan ends up on the futon with Nomi while Amanita ends up curled around Wolfgang and Kala. The night after that, they somehow _all_ end up on the futon, which of course has nowhere near enough room for them, and they’re sprawling heavily onto the floor.

“I feel like you got more snuggly after becoming a sensate,” Amanita confides in Nomi.

“Well, you were always snuggly.”

“I’m not complaining. Only, if Wolfgang lies on top of me again, he’s going to squash me.”

Before they leave they have one long, dirty night, which leaves Rajan completely mind blown and way too smiley, Kala a little bit giggly, Wolfgang a little verklempt. And Nomi and Amanita, well…

“Definitely something,” Amanita says as they pull onto the highway. “You know, we’re going to get really spoiled by the end of this trip.”

“Isn’t that the point of a honeymoon?”

Amanita considers it. “Well, considering the amount of nearly dying we’ve done all year, I guess I don’t mind being spoiled. But you know we’ll have to balance out eventually.”

“Let’s not think about the future.”

“Yeah, let’s not.”

* * *

So they leave Kala and Wolfgang and Rajan in Germany and they head south, way south, down to Nairobi. Capheus apologizes for his town having not so much of a night life, but, he says, there are other things to see in Kenya. It is a country with a fair amount of tourism, after all.

Nomi and Amanita spend a couple days fucking around on safaris, looking at elephants and giraffes. But mostly they want to spend time with Capheus, and see how he lives.

His political campaign is in full swing. Elections are almost upon them. Nomi and Amanita largely keep out of the way; showing Capheus to be such close friends with outsiders at this time would not perhaps be the wisest move. But they talk to him about all his current strategies and help him with simple things like making signs and working out his schedule.

They met Zakia in Paris, but here they see her at home, and she is not entirely the same. She is more sure of herself, almost a hostess. She is lightly possessive of Capheus. She’s heard the whole story from him by now and she’s not quite sure what to make of Nomi and Amanita.

Nomi and Amanita have definite opinions on her.

“…I think it might just be a cluster thing,” Nomi confesses. “I don’t know. She’s just somehow so hot, and part of me feels like we know each other well, in… all these really intimate ways that I know I really don’t know her. It’s no wonder she’s a little leery.” She presses a hand to her forehead. “Seriously, is it just Capheus’ attraction, or is she really, really hot?”

“She is really, really hot,” Amanita confirms. “Capheus and she are poly, right? I mean, you guys all are, right? Because she’s pan, right, and _I’m_ bi…”

They talk it over a bit, and over the next couple nights, Amanita positively woos Zakia. When she’s on her A-game, there’s no one she can’t win over. Nomi plays back-up, supporting her from the background and making sure Capheus is comfortable with the rate they’re going at, and by the end of the week (because they’re in Nairobi for a week), Zakia’s opinions have changed for the better in a variety of ways.

“Gosh,” Amanita says at the airport. “I can’t believe we’re going to have to make regular visits to Nairobi.” She shakes her head at Nomi. “You’re spoiled, you can just visit them anytime…”

“We’ll Skype,” Capheus promises.

It’s not really good enough but hey, they now have multiple in-laws (sort of? Friends? Datemates?) with a fuckton of money, so perhaps they’ll be able to visit more often than one might think.

* * *

It’s a bit prosaic to go to America after that, but it’s the closest, so they head to Chicago, where Will and Riley are sorting through the detritus of Will’s father’s house. He’s inherited it, and he wants to keep it, but he can’t keep everything. And, Riley tells Nomi and Amanita, it’s been making him melancholy, being in this house all the time.

“I heard that!” Will calls from the other room.

“Yeah, and I’ve heard you moping all the way in Kenya and Germany,” Nomi says.

“Did you really?” Amanita asks.

The answer is yes, but Nomi hadn’t taken much note of it because someone in the Cluster is always being melancholy, so it was no big news.

“You’re sure you wanna stay here?” Amanita asks Will over dinner. “I mean, if it makes you so upset.”

Will picks at his meal.

“I’m trying to talk him into going to Iceland,” Riley says. “Just for a while, to catch our breath. He hasn’t taken back his job with the police yet…”

“I’ll toast to that, fuck the cops,” Amanita says, raising her glass.

Riley grins, and the subject shifts effortlessly. “Speaking of fucking… I noticed you two have been having a good time, hm?”

“Shit.” Amanita exchanges looks with Nomi. “I mean, yeah, totally, I just…” sometimes forget there are always seven other people aware every time Nomi has sex.

Riley calmly pulls Amanita’s chair out from the table and sits down in her lap. “We’ll have to show you a good time here too, hm? Don’t worry, I know every club in the city…”

They have a good time in the clubs, but a better time at the house, being honest. Fucking Riley and Will is different from the others. They’re a sensate couple that’s been together for a while now, they know what they like and they know Nomi and they know Amanita, even, so well that it’s unnerving. The sex is fast and slick and exhilarating—but, Amanita thinks, maybe a little too neat. Like this white-picket-fence house, there’s something a little unnervingly perfect about those two.

Nomi shrugs it off as they drive away. “I mean, Will’s basically Mr. Apple Pie and Riley is a famous DJ so. Yeah.”

“They’re a little intimidating.” And more so in isolation than when the whole cluster had been together.

“Yeah, Riley’s surprisingly forceful. And Will thinks he’s Captain America. God, I hope he doesn’t go back to being a policeman.”

“No argument here,” Amanita says cheerfully.

“Still. You know we’ve actually talked to them more than anyone else.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that they’re weird in person.”

“Yeah. We’ll probably get used to it though. I mean, they live on the same continent as us and I bet Will will want to force a get-together for Thanksgiving or some shit…”

Amanita crosses her legs. “I may need a little time to recover.” Though the thought of seeing Riley again… well, they’ll have to do it eventually.

* * *

Lito and Hernando and Daniela have been waiting for them when they arrive in Hollywood. It’s already been three weeks, and Lito is back in the rush of a busy acting schedule, so on the day they arrive Daniela hands them the itinerary. She’s written up what clubs and restaurants they’re going to visit, the nights they’ll spend home, and every other spare attraction, scheduling every free moment Lito has for the next week.

“Wow,” Amanita says, “you know, you didn’t have to.”

Daniela shrugs. “I’m Lito’s manager. I manage things.”

Of course, the schedule does not proceed as neatly as Daniela might have predicted or at least desired. Lito’s overbooked, and he’s completely exhausted, and two nights in he insists on a movie night in instead of the restaurant where Daniela has already reserved a table. Well, they’re all flexible.

They watch an artsy movie that’s one of Hernando’s favorites. Lito insists on lounging on top of all of them, legs on Nomi and Amanita’s laps and head on Hernando’s. His remarks sometimes distract from the movie and sometimes add to it. Overall it’s pleasant.

Amanita almost hooks herself an agent at a party later in the week. Someone convinced she’s a professional actress. It’s one of her dream jobs, so she takes the card with the number and address, but when Lito and Daniela get a look at the card, Lito laughs and Daniela tears the card up.

“Yeah, he’s not a good guy,” Daniela says blandly. “But if you do want a gig in Hollywood, let me know anytime. I can hook you up.”

“She can be very efficient and even intimidating,” Hernando says.

“Cool. I… might take you up on that,” Amanita says. She gives Nomi a look of _would we ever consider moving to Hollywood_? Nomi shrugs a _why not_ shrug.

They’re San Francisco girls, but they’re getting accustomed to travel. Nomi has a hunch that they’re going to turn into globalists, the rest of their lives, with their family scattered all over the place like this.

* * *

The honeymoon winds down in Seoul, because despite the fact that it would have been much easier to just head to San Francisco from Hollywood, the tour isn’t over until they’ve seen everyone, so it’s not over yet.

Sun introduces them to her dog, and Mun is happy to see them again. He’s been officially clued in to all the sensate business—before he had only a rough idea of what was going on—and he keeps on stealing looks at them, sneakily, as if he’s not really supposed to. Oddly, he stares just as much at Amanita as at Nomi.

He takes Amanita aside the first evening of their stay. He knows some English, so they use that—Amanita doesn’t know any Korean, though she’d been useful for Spanish with Lito and Hernando and Daniela.

“How does it work?” he asks her.

“Being with a sensate?”

He nods.

She considers it. “It’s a lot. I guess I’m used to having a lot of family and friends, but even then, suddenly having seven people attached to my girlfriend—my wife now—it was a big adjustment. And then her friends’ friends too, like you. But they’re all… they kind of share a soul. So I know they’re all good people.”

“But doesn’t it bother you that you will always have to share her? And that other people will always know her in ways you don’t?”

“I do have to work not to be jealous,” Amanita admits. “But it’s like this: there’s them and there’s me. The relationships are different. They’ll never know her like I do, and I’ll never know her like they do, maybe. But we both know her and love her. And… the world’s so big, you know? I feel like… there are doors open to me now that I never dreamed of.”

He nods. “I just… I love her. I want to be good for her, but I don’t know if I have it figured out.”

“Yeah,” Amanita says, “yeah, I know how that feels.”

They have a long talk on the balcony. It ends with a kiss, slow and soft and gentle, Mun not entirely certain. Sun and he have an open relationship, they’ve worked that much out, but he hasn’t really explored his options yet. They don’t go any further than the kiss that night. Even by the end of the week, he’s still thinking it over… but it is a very pleasant week, and they part on pleasant terms, and he says he hopes they see each other again soon.

* * *

So they are back in San Francisco again. Bug says he missed them.

“Didn’t realize how used I’d got to you gals being around,” he says, giving them a hug. “Now don’t run out on the Bug like that again, okay? This house is too empty.”

“This house is still much too small,” Nomi corrects him. “…if we aren’t going to be hiding from the law, we need a better place.”

“What makes you think we won’t be hiding from the law again?” Bug asks.

Nomi considers this. “Well, maybe we can wait a little while.”

“Yeah, no rush. We’ve done enough moving around lately,” Amanita says.

They lie down in their bed. It’s homey, familiar. Amanita has missed it too, and Bug, and everything about this place. Though Nomi’s eyes drift a little, and she knows Nomi might be elsewhere right now—just a little bit. For Nomi, the traveling is never over. As for Amanita, she has come home, but the honeymoon feeling is still there, and she’s just as happy to be with Nomi as she was that first night on the Eiffel Tower.

**Author's Note:**

> the alternate title for this is "sensate-ions of love", courtesy of my dumb bff.  
> tho my title idea was not much better.


End file.
